Roommates
by caseycobb01
Summary: Santana and the gang live with each other at Julliard. Then they get a new roommate :/ I'm not the best writer but plz take a chance


**Chapter 1 – Introducing (I'm not the best writer)**

**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Sugar Motta, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang all attending Julliard and are half of the New Directions. Other half is the boys. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Mike Chang. Split into 2 dorms, boys and girls.**

"**Quinn, there is only six of us. Why did we get 7 bedrooms?**" snapped Santana, as they could all tell Santana had no sleep the night before. Quinn's eyes widen **"Well Santana, I forgot to tell you… We are getting a new roommate,"** Everybody covered their ears awaiting Santana's outburst, Rachel even went to the extent of hiding behind the sofa. **"Please tell me you are joking,"** Santana was grinding her teeth. Everybody but Sugar backed away towards the door in case they needed a quick escape, **"Sugar, who is it,**" She used her glare which would even scare a lion away. **"She is a dancer, totally chilled and wouldn't hurt anybody intentionally,"** **"When is she moving in?"** They were all surprised she wasn't screaming and threatening everyone.

"**Urm… In about 2 hours,"** That's when Santana lost it. "**What?!. She is going to have to witness me bitch slapping every one of you and maybe twice for you Quinn!"** Santana could have had steam coming out of her ears if she tried any harder; she stomped upstairs and locked herself in her room. She really didn't need a new face who constantly needing attention like Berry.

Santana must have fallen asleep during midday as her clock only read 7:23pm, she stumbled downstairs not expecting the new girl to be sat with Sugar eating soup. Her mouth dropped. **"You must be Santana, I'm Brittany. The new one."** Brittany held her hand out politely, Santana took it still fazed about the beauty of the girl. Sugar smirked, **"Cat got your tongue Santana?"…** **"Shut up Sugar and** **make me some toast,"** Santana replied quiet rudely. **"Right Brittany?.."** Brittany nodded. **"Can I ask you a few questions so I know if you are a good roommate?"** Brittany was sure Santana would still do it even if she said no so she just nodded. Then Santana proceeded to pull a page of questions from her bra.

"**Do you smoke?" .. "Nope"**

"**Do you have any musical talents?".. "I can beat box," **Santana's eyes widen, **"Wait seriously?"** Brittany giggled and nodded with a smile which made Santana's heart melt. **"Last question are you single?" **She added with a smirk. Brittany's response was simply **"Depends on who's asking,"** She then winked at Santana and walked off to find her new room. Santana sat there stunned with her mouth plastered in a massive grin. She ran up the stairs after her but Brittany was already talking to Tina**. "So Britt, can I call you that?" **Brittany just nodded. **"Good, right we are going to throw a party in your honour up for it**?" Brittany's face lit up, **"Who could say no a party?" **That's when Santana finally spoke up, **"Asian leave us, I have some business with the new kid,"** She said with a slight smirk **"Santana, don't you be doing anything to scare away our new roommate,"** Tina was deadly serious. Santana shivered at the tone of voice Tina used**. "Chill it Tina, I actually kinda like her." **Tina did a little happy dance whilst leaving the room. Brittany giggled. "**So Brittany how about I introduce you to the boys?"** Brittany nodded, **"I guess I should meet them," **Brittany then proceeded to follow Santana down the stairs without another word. When they got to the bottom all the boys hugged Santana whispering comforting words to her. **"Erm... Am I missing something?"** Brittany whispered to Quinn. **"Santana's parents died in a car crash about 3 week ago, she has only just come back." "Oh god. That's awful." **Just then a young man walked over, cute blonde hair and green eyes.** "Hey I'm Sam, you must be Brittany?" "That's me. Nice to meet you." **Brittany politely shook his hand.

"**Let's get this party started!"** Sugar screamed.

About 10:46pm everybody was wasted. Brittany and Mike showing off their dance moves whilst Santana and Tina stood at the side very jealous**. "I say we show Brittany a good time!"** Mercedes shouted whilst turning the music up to 100. Santana giggled and dragged Brittany towards the blood red couch which nobody was sitting on. **"This is my couch; nobody sits on it but me," **Santana said with a slight smile, **"But your letting me sit on it," "That's cause your special Britt-Britt, I think we are gunna get along just fine,"** Brittany stood up and reached for Santana's hand. So she took it. They danced very close until Puck interrupted. **"Well Lopez, is this your new roommate cause she is H.O.T hot." "Back off Puckerman, She isn't a toy,"** Santana said very forcefully. Puck took the message and backed off.

Around 2 hours later everybody hoped off to bed. Brittany was laying in bed thinking about her new roommates. Especially Santana Lopez. Then the bedroom draw slightly opened and there she was**. "Britt, mind if I bunk with you? Puck and Sam are in my bed" **She said looking a little embarrassed.

"**Course not, jump in," **Brittany said whilst lifting the covers up for Santana to jump in. Santana climbed in and before drifting on she turned to Brittany and said softly. **"I'm glad your our new roommate Britt-Britt," **Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and let sleep take over her. Brittany wondered if her heart could literally melt. Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce. Sound good together in her mind. Little did she know Santana was dreaming about the exact same thing.

**I'm not the best but thanks for reading. If u like review so I know to carry on. Also if you like this please suggests a chapter for their first kiss. I have a good idea but wasn't your opinion.**


End file.
